dos días para sentir
by bunny lake
Summary: HP and the HBP, el verano antes de empezar las clases...Faltan dos días para que Harry llegue a la madriguera. Ron piensa en que tiene dos días por delante para disfrutar él solo de Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **no es mío, of course…y patatín patatán

**Pair**: Ron/ Hermione

**Sinopsis: **página 86 HP and HBP

…-siéntate cielo. Te prepararé algo.

En cuanto se sentó, un gato rojizo y peludo de cara aplastada le saltó a las rodillas, se instaló allí y se puso a ronronear.

-¿está Hermione aquí?. Preguntó el muchacho, contento, mientras acariciaba a croockshanks detrás de una oreja.

-Ah, sí, ¡llegó anteayer!- respondió la señora Weasley….

Pues bien, este fic cuenta esos dos días en los que Hermione llegó antes que Harry a la madriguera.

**NC**: por ahora todos los públicos… luego quizás me pervierta un poco más de lo que estoy y lo haga un pelín más verderol….

**Times they're a-changing**

_Primer sentido: vista._

JUEVES 28 julio

Atardeciendo…

Son las 4 y media. Ron mira una y otra vez el reloj de la cocina. La señora Weasley trastea, y con un ligero toque de varita, pone el agua en la tetera. Ron vuelve a mirar el reloj… las 4 y media y un minuto…y avanzando.

-por más que mires ese reloj no vas adelantarlo, Ron- la señora Weasley sonríe, mientras supervisa las tazas, que primorosas se van alineando encima de la mesa. El azucarero, revoltoso, se trastabilla con una de sus patas, y acaba derramando miles y miles de granitos blancos…-oh, por todos los rayos del tritón de los océanos… ¡pero qué torpe!...Ron, coge el recogedor y la escoba.

-mamá….. ¿no lo puedes hacer con magia?- Ron está desesperado. Lleva desde hace dos semanas esperando. Y no, no puede ponerse a barrer ahora. ¡Justo ahora no!. pero la señora Weasley no entiende de reniegos, así que le insta, le mira, con esa mirada que haría temblar hasta a Voldem… (uy, casi lo nombro!)… y Ron no puede menos que coger la escoba y barrer el suelo de la cocina.

Es de esa guisa que se lo encuentra Hermione, después de haber pasado ya casi medio verano.

-¡Hola!- Hermione está radiante. Sólo ha pasado un mes, pero ella está más alta, quizás un poco más delgada. Y el pelo…está diferente, como más largo, un poco más rizado… Ron la encuentra distinta, muy cambiada. Quizás un poco más morena, y con la cara menos aniñada.- oh, vaya Ron, no sabía que se te diera tan bien la casa, jajajaja!- Hermione ríe, contenta, despreocupada.

A Ron se le ponen las orejas coloradas, y en el cogote se le erizan todos los vellos….y un poco más abajo, en lo más oculto del estómago, un calor que nace y estalla…. Esa risa….

-¡Hermione, cariño!, ¡pero qué alta estás! Y qué delgada…-la señora Weasley cierra los ojos, como sopesando si la vida muggle que lleva Hermione fuera o no la adecuada…no, decididamente no ha pasado el examen dado que frunciendo los labios fuertemente dice- siéntate hija, que voy a ponerte un té y unas pastas de calabaza, de esas que tanto te gustan…

-no gracias, señora Weasley, no hace falta…ya comí con mis padres, y no tengo hambre…..no se preocupe.

-que no, que no, quita, si no es molestia, hija… yo lo hago con gusto.- la señora Weasley se gira, y empieza a mover cacharros por la cocina.

Ron mira a Hermione a los ojos por primera vez, y ella le lanza una mirada cómplice, medio divertida, un queriendo decir "mira que es tozuda tu madre…."

Son las 5 y un minuto y la tetera grita estruendosamente, quejándose para que alguien vaya en su auxilio y la saquen del fuego. La señora Weasley ha ido arriba, a la habitación de las chicas a preparar la cama de Hermione. Ginny la ha seguido malhumorada, arrastrando las zapatillas. En el aire de la cocina aún se oye su "jooo, mamá, siempre me esclavizas".

Ron ha acabado de barrer, y está apoyado en la puerta de madera del porche, mirando a Hermione. Mordiéndose un labio, rojo, concentrada, coge la tetera y la saca del fuego, distribuye los platos y las tazas en una bandeja, y sirve el té. Negro, espeso…. De cada taza sale una voluta sinuosa, enroscada, que se eleva, que juguetea entre sus narinas, llenando la cocina de una cálida tranquilidad. Hermione coge la bandeja y la lleva a la sala. Las tazas de la señora Weasley tienen un encantamiento mágico calefactor que mantiene el líquido caliente durante bastante tiempo, así que mientras la señora Weasley y Ginny están ocupadas en el piso de arriba, Hermione vuelve a entrar en la cocina, y se sirve para ella misma una gran taza del humeante y espeso caldo.

-bueno, qué…¿no me dices nada?.- Hermione deja la taza en el plato. El té, con su sabor espeso, amargo, le hace cosquillas en el paladar…. A pesar de la teína, Hermione siente una tranquilidad enorme, ahí sentada, en esa cocina atestada de cacharros, oyendo el ritmo cadencioso y tintineante de las gotas cayendo, una a una, del grifo al fregadero.

Ron la mira. Es Hermione. Sí. La Hermione de siempre, más delgada, un poco más alta, el pelo, quizás distinto, más rizado, una falda un poco más corta de lo esperado…..y los labios pintados. Ron se fija en esos labios. Brillantes, desafiantes, crujientes y sedosos… ¿por qué los tiene tan rojos y tan brillantes?

-no… esto.. nada. No. que ya era hora de que vinieras…¿no?.-esto último dicho con una matiz quizás de ansiedad, quizás de inseguridad…

Hermione lo mira. Coge la taza, y abre la puerta del porche. La madera chirría, como todo en casa de los Weasleys. Demasiadas manos abriendo y cerrando, durante días, minutos, años…. manos aferrándose a la madera. Manos rozando. Manos suaves, manos ásperas. Manos familiares. Hermione piensa en todos los Weasleys que han crecido en esa casa. En todos los Weasleys que han abierto esa misma puerta. Respira hondo, y sale fuera.

Hace calor, pero sentada en los escalones del porche, se puede ver como el sol, perezoso, se estira segundo a segundo. Son las 6 y cuarto, y nota la presión de la madera, a su lado, y un hueco que se rellena, cálido. Las rodillas enormes, las manos grandes, ese olor a ranas de chocolate y a grasa de encerar escobas de quidditch…. Hermione piensa en todo lo que les espera. En todo lo que han pasado. Un trago largo, denso, fuerte. Como la vida será ese año.

Deja la taza en el suelo, junto a los pies de Ron. Y los dos, en silencio, miran el cielo. Porque nada podría ser más importante en ese momento. Ni Voldemort, ni los mortífagos. Ni volver a ver a Draco Malfoy.

-¿cuándo crees que vendrá Harry?

El pelirrojo respira hondo, encoge los hombros y estira un poco las piernas… esas piernas que crecen demasiado rápido cada noche que se acuesta.

-la verdad, ni idea. Creo que pasado mañana. Mi padre dijo que probablemente Dumbledore iría a recogerlo. Creo que quería hablar en privado con Harry. Pero claro, eso no me lo ha dicho….

-aún seguís teniendo orejas extensibles- Hermione sonríe, pero su sonrisa es melancólica. Recuerda la primera vez que las utilizaron, en casa de.. en Grimault Place. Y siente un algo, no sabe muy bien si es un dolor o qué es, pero lo siente debajo del pecho. Una sensación de indefensión, de ser muy vulnerable. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero ambos piensan en lo mismo. En Sirius Black.

-¿crees que estará bien?.

-no lo sé, Hermione. Pero ya sabes que Harry es muy…. Reservado. Cuando venga, podrías… no sé, dejarlo un poco, ¿sabes?. No agobiarlo- Ron dice esto último esperando que Hermione se lo tome a la tremenda, que se rebote, que le refunfuñe y le batalle.

Pero Hermione ha estado pensando mucho estas semanas. Conoce a Harry. Le duele lo que le ha pasado, pero lo comprende. Ahora comprende su retraimiento, sus ganas de aislarse del mundo… no, no va a ser ella quien le fustigue para hablar de Sirius.

-tranquilo, Ron.-

Ron coge la taza de té de Hermione, y da un trago largo. El té es fuerte, oscuro. Como las nubes que se adivinan a lo lejos. Vientos de cambio. El futuro vuela, raudo y veloz hacia ellos, y disfrutar esos pequeños momentos es todo lo que les queda. Ron paladea el líquido. Bajo el sabor fuerte, denso, hay otro más suave. Más dulce. Se intuye, ligero y delicioso, un sabor afrutado. Ron se rasca la cabeza, contrariado. Ha probado miles de veces el té de su madre. Lo reconocería entre millones de tés diferentes. El de su madre es un té cien por cien Weasley. Como su familia. Como su madre. Duro, directo, pero cálido y certero. Sin florituras, ni exquisiteces, pero quita el hambre y alimenta. Pero este té…intrigado, paladea, desgrana en la lengua esos sabores que le llegan. Es como… como un sabor a fruta, dulce, de textura muy clara… un sabor a fresa. El té sabe a fresa. Ese sabor le llena la boca, le estalla en la lengua, y sus papilas gustativas se revuelcan en una mezcla de excitación y tranquilidad. Siente una pequeña calidez en el estómago, algo parecido a la alegría. Ron mira perplejo la taza… "¿por qué rayos sabe esto a fresa?"….

En el borde, casi apenas marcado, unos labios rojos, de brillo rosado…

Hermione.

Los labios de Hermione. Marcados. En la taza. Ron mira el dibujo de esos labios en la loza blanca, impresos, y el sabor de esos labios le quema, de repente, en la garganta… y es consciente, así de pronto, que ha rozado los suyos con esos otros. Sus labios sobre los de ella. Y una sensación le entra, de repente. Una sensación de no querer separarse de ese sabor, de tenerlo siempre guardado, dentro, de no tener que recordarlo. De poder saborearlo cuando quiera…..

Ron sonríe, pensando….. "si Hermione supiera lo que estoy pensando….". Y en ese preciso instante, la voz cantarina, muy bajita, resuena, flotando….

-¿en qué estás pensando?.

………………………………………………………………….……………"en que sabes a fresa".

(continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **no es mío, of course…y patatín patatán

**Pair**: Ron/ Hermione

**NC**: por ahora todos los públicos… luego quizás me pervierta un poco más de lo que estoy y lo haga un pelín más verde….

Hola, espero que os guste. Un beso y un abrazo!

_Segundo sentido: Vista_

**LIGHT MY FIRE**

VIERNES 29 Julio

Por la mañana

-¿pero por qué tengo que hacerlo?- Ron refunfuña cargado con una escalera grande, de madera. La ha sacado del cobertizo hace una media hora. Son las 9 y cuarto, y la rutina de los días se va poniendo en marcha, lenta, inexorable. La señora Weasley lleva en las manos una brocha y un rodillo. Hace calor, normal, estamos en verano. Escruta con ojos perfilados en una línea el lateral de la casa….

-sí, habrá que darle una capa. O dos. La pintura está en el cobertizo. Y asegúrate de afianzar bien la escalera, no te vayas a pegar un trompazo…

-pero…mamá…..

El lamento de Ron queda en el aire, la señora Weasley ya no es más que una espalda que se aleja, a pasos muy rápidos, hacia el interior de la casa.

"por todos los snorkaks de asta arrugada… ¿por qué narices me toca a mí?...joder… si es que siempre me pasa lo mismo. Ginny se escaquea y a mí me toca pringar…maldita sea…"

Ron se dirige otra vez al cobertizo, en busca de la pintura blanca con la que cubrir los desconchados que el frío y húmedo invierno han cavado en la madera, medio desvencijada.

Tiempo, mucho tiempo. La madriguera lleva muchos años en pie. Tantos como su familia habitándola. Ya sus tatara tatara abuelos vivían en ella. Cuántas manos de pintura, lustrosa al principio, y con el paso del tiempo ajada. Capa a capa, una envoltura pesada, reteniendo aquella madera para que el paso del tiempo no afectara…..

Ron piensa en ese tiempo. El tiempo que les queda. Ahora que Harry aún no está, que aún no ha llegado, se permite un poco el dejar de lado ese ánimo que muestra delante de él. Está nervioso. Angustiado. El futuro es como una capa de pintura..uno sabe que llegar, llegará seguro, recubriendo huecos, agujeros… pero lo que uno no sabe es si será del color adecuado..

Hermione se ha despertado hace nada. Aún remolonea, perezosa, revolviéndose en la cama. Ahí, suspendida, en ese primer piso, en ese cuarto, en esa cama de esta casa tan pequeña es donde más segura se siente. Y sonríe pensando que ojalá fuera de ella. Que ojalá también pudiera decir que es su casa. "Su" madriguera….. El sol está en lo alto, y Ginny está duchándose. Hace ya rato que se levantó, pero debe de estar acabando toda el agua caliente, como siempre. A Hermione apenas le importa. Desde su cama se ve el cielo. Una pequeña ventana, y un visillo blanco, es todo el refugio que la evade del exterior. Pero incluso con eso le basta. Respirar el aire de esa casa. Olor a madera, a té Weasley, a pastas de calabaza… es el olor de esa casa que respira junto a ella. Su segunda casa….

A Hermione no le apetece nada levantarse. Sólo le apetece quedarse así, recostada. Como un pequeño cuatro, mirando hacia la ventana…. Levemente, los recuerdos van a su mente, flotando, y recuerda risas, miradas. Recuerda unos ojos verdes. Y se pregunta cómo puede cambiar la gente en apenas cuatro semanas. Hace exactamente 27 días. Cómo pueden estirarse los huesos de esa manera, y alcanzar cotas tan elevadas. Cómo la piel puede alargarse sin quebrarse. Cómo los brazos pueden cargarse de músculos que antes no estaban…y esa voz. Esa voz es la perdición de Hermione. Sabe que este curso le va a dar muchos disgustos, que va a desear escucharla a todas horas… sabe que esa voz va a crearle sensaciones que antes intuía, pero que aún no estaban… como anoche…

Hermione recuerda la puesta de sol, y un brazo, enorme, sosteniendo su taza. Saboreando su taza. Y su respiración se hace un poco más fuerte. Recuerda esas manos, acariciando el borde, suave, reluciente, y sus dedos dibujando sobre sus labios marcados…marcados sobre la taza. Y poco a poco, se da cuenta de que su mano, lentamente o quizás demasiado rápido, ha ido bajando, a medio camino entre su estómago y la parte de abajo….

Hermione sube un poco más el camisón descubriendo un poco las piernas. Ahora mismo, es una gata pequeña, que ronronea….enroscada en sí misma, divagando, acordándose de unas manos, grandes, de unos ojos, de esos labios… y siente dentro, muy dentro, ahí, abajo del estómago, como todo le palpita, y siente la necesidad de algo….

Ron ha colocado ya la escalera y sube por ella, haciendo equilibrios. En la boca una brocha, en la mano el cubo de pintura, blanca, pastosa.

-menudos encarguitos… joder, si es que siempre lo mismo- e imitando la voz de su madre con sorna-"Ronnie haz esto….Ronnie haz lo otro…"… si es que me tiene esclavizado, corcho… esto ni son vacaciones ni ostias…

Vale. Ya ha subido. Su madre le ha dicho "todo lo que está desconchado. Sólo eso. Antes de la boda ya pintaremos el resto. Es simplemente para que quede aseado…"

Aseado. ¿ Por qué todas las madres tienen esa obsesión por lo aseado, narices?...aseado sería si usara jabón y estropajo, y lo que va a hacer es con un poco de suerte, intentar no partirse la crisma haciendo equilibrios sobre la escalera, mientras rellena los desconchones cuarteados…

Y antes de que se ponga manos a la obra, oye a su madre que abre la puerta de la cocina y que le grita

-y no olvides pintar el alféizar de la ventana de Ginny….

Vale.

Arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha. Resoplar… descansar un rato. El cubo pesa lo suyo, pero sus brazos, mucho más fuertes ahora que el verano pasado, lo sostienen firmemente. Unas gotas de sudor le caen por la frente, y el flequillo se le pega. Mierda, una abeja… Ron la espanta, como puede, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Gotas blancas caen sobre las macetas de violetas de su madre. "me cago en…"… Ron parece un contorsionista, con el cubo colgando del brazo, y el pincel en la otra mano. Apoya el cuerpo contra la pared, y se pega a la ventana de Ginny. De poco no la cuenta, mierda de abeja….

Y de pronto se queda extasiado. Lo que ve es tan abrumador que deja caer el brazo, el cubo se voltea un poco, y un hilo blanco, correoso, pinta las violetas de blanco.

Hermione continua tumbada, con su mano, explorando. El camisón, medio agazapado entre las piernas, enrollado….respira un poco más fuerte, esa voz, en sus recuerdos, la está penetrando. Murmura por lo bajo, un jadeo, y la respiración se hace más fuerte, los dedos encuentran caminos fácilmente entre el algodón blanco. Una boca entreabierta, unos labios mojados, una lengua que se asoma perezosa, golosa, un labio mordido, un tirante bajado. Milímetros, centímetros de piel bronceada, dorada, de piel que jamás antes ha sido mostrada, e intuyendo entre los pliegues, dos pechos pequeños, pero bien formados… Ron apenas puede respirar. De pronto siente frío, y un correntazo fuerte, muy fuerte. Sólo nota calor en un sitio. Los espacios que empequeñecen, y un zumbido….un pequeño zumbido, tenue. Algo zumba en su oído. Una abeja. Ron, distraído por la imagen que ve a través de la ventana, medio espanta a la abeja con la mano en la que sostiene la brocha, y por la inercia, gotitas blancas van a parar al cristal, dejando un reguero sinuoso, un pequeño recorrido…. A Ron no le importa nada… sólo las manos de Hermione, el tirante medio bajado, milímetros de carne aprisionada y un montón de sangre que se dirige inexorable al mismo sitio, hacia abajo….y el zumbido. Otra vez el puñetero zumbido. Pero ahora es más fuerte. Dos, tres, cuatro, ¡¡¡¡¡un enjambre!!!!!...

Ron intenta zafarse de las abejas, haciendo equilibrios, aspavientos, moviendo brocha y cubo como si fueran las aspas de un molino… pintura por todas partes… ay! Una picadura…ay! Ay!... dos…tres… un perder el equilibrio…

Y plaf!

Hermione no oye nada. Sólo, quizás, a lo lejos, un pequeño quejido y un plaf chiquitito. Ella está concentrada… sus manos siguen en ese sitio, impulsando, rozando, sintiendo, tocando,… y esa voz, que sigue en el mismo sitio, lentamente penetrando….

Cuando la señora Weasley oye el chirriar de la puerta de la cocina, sólo acierta a ver una gran mancha blanca mascullando y refunfuñando…..

(continuará)


	3. Chapter 3

_Tercer sentido: Tacto_

**THE AIR NEAR MY FINGERS**

Son las dos y 13. Hace ya rato que el sol está pegando, allá en lo alto. Redondo, lustroso, mandando rayos que rebotan en el techo metálico del cobertizo y dejan ciega a Hermione. En la cocina, solitaria y tranquila, tararea mientras friega los últimos platos de la comida. Oye en el salón las voces de Ginny y de Ron, discutiendo. Y sonríe. Esta vez es por una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons. Cada uno tiene una. Naranja, con las letras en morado, gigantes. La compraron en la gran final de Quidditch Mundial, antes de… y una punzada dolorosa, aguda y oscura le entra a través de los recuerdos, y Hermione ya no observa los rayos del sol, rebotando contra el techo del cobertizo, sino un paisaje desolado, una noche oscura, gritos, y en el cielo una marca que le produce escalofríos. Recuerda la indefensión, la soledad, el miedo aterrador, el no saber dónde estaba… dónde estaban. Y cuando oyó su voz, a través de los arbustos, sintió que todo su cuerpo se liberaba… "Todo irá bien"… con esas tres palabras, Ron tiene el poder de tranquilizarla. Y es tan curioso. Curioso que una misma persona te genere esa bipolaridad… unas veces, las que te saca de quicio y le atarías la lengua con un hechizo palalingua, y luego están esas otras en las que lo único que quisieras sería jugar con esa misma lengua, pero de mil distintas formas….. Hermione se sonroja. Coge un trapo del fregadero y se seca las manos. La disputa continúa en el salón, mientras la señora Weasley acaba de poner la colada recién lavada en un cesto grande de mimbre, donde sorpresivamente aparece otra camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, tan naranja como la otra, pero mucho más grande…

-¡Ves como la mía era está!!!-Ginny coge la camiseta, le pega un puñetazo seco y directo a Ron en el hombro, y se sube a su cuarto, victoriosa.

-Augh!- gruñe Ron, malhumorado. Con los morros fruncidos y el flequillo de lado, se tumba en el sofá, con los pies casi fuera….

La señora Weasley mira con reprobación a su hijo mayor. Debería de dar ejemplo, y no andar todo el día chinchando a la más pequeña…. Ya debería de haber madurado.

-Ron, coge el cesto de la ropa limpia y tiéndela fuera.

-Pero mamá… Leches siempre me toca hacerlo todo a mí…

-Ron….- la Señora Weasley no acepta un no por respuesta. Hermione ya ha terminado y está en la puerta del salón. El pelo en dos coletas. Descalza. A Hermione le encanta el contacto de la madera, crujiendo bajo sus pies, quejándose de sus pasos. Esa madera suave, lustrosa, a ratos brillante y en otros puntos ajada y agrietada. Pero una madera cálida, abrigadora. A Hermione le gusta rozar la planta del pie con esa superficie tan acogedora. Se imagina que es la piel de esa casa que se estira bajo ella, y que sus pies desnudos acarician de puntillas la cara de esas paredes centenarias.

-Si no le importa, señora Weasley, puedo hacerlo yo. Así me entretengo.

Afuera, las tonalidades son más ocres y amarillas que nunca. Los dorados rodean cada uno de los pasos que Hermione va dando. Un poco más atrás, silencioso, Ron carga con el cesto. Un cesto grande, pesado, con todas las ropas mojadas de los Weasley, y con las prendas que Hermione ha gastado estos días… En ese cesto, mezclados, revueltos, unidos, calcetines de colores, suéters de lana, camisetas interiores, calzoncillos y bragas y las sábanas de todas las camas. Toda una familia Weasley de tela. Miles y miles de puntos familiares, que unidos forman la Madriguera. Hermione sonríe porque piensa que su ropa está dentro, incluida en ese marasmo de telas familiares, en ese montón de Weasleys materiales. Ella formando parte.

El tendedero son dos palos altos, de la altura de Ron, que están a la derecha del cobertizo. Hermione coge resuelta la primera pieza de tela, una camiseta blanca interior, y dos pinzas de madera… Mierda. No se había dado cuenta de que los hilos están un poquito altos. Demasiado para ella. Y encima no puede utilizar la magia, como seguro que hace la señora Weasley (porque ella seguro que no llega). Ron se ha sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de madera del cobertizo, a la sombra. Y la mira. Mira cómo Hermione se pone de puntillas, pelea, se contrae y estira, como una hoja en un día de viento aferrándose a la rama. Hermione aprieta fuertemente los labios, entorna los ojos en una profunda concentración, se esfuerza… Desde su posición, Ron la observa divertido. Decididamente Hermione es muy baja… Bueno, baja no. Es que es una chica. Claro. Por eso es más baja. Y… pues éso, que tiene formas de chica, y es delgada. Hermione se aúpa en sus chanclas y poco a poco va pintando en el hilo más bajo una larga hila de retazos coloristas…Verdes, rojos, amarillos, blancos… Trozos de tela ondeando al viento. Hermione ha ido cogiendo prendas. No quiere saber de quién es qué, pero intuye… Con un poco de vergüenza coge uno de sus sujetadores rosas. Ron observa. Rosa….

Hermione se estira un poco más…Una pinza juguetea y hace equilibrios en su boca. Ron la mira divertido. Rosa… No muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño… El tamaño justo. Y Ron observa con la boca, ligeramente entreabierta por la impresión, que con tanto estiramiento, se le ven cuatro centímetros maravillosos de la piel dorada del estómago…

Mierda. Una mariposa….

Ron la espanta perezosamente, como un gran gato pelirrojo, que mueve el rabo despacio, mientras su ama tiende la ropa. Ummm… A veces, sólo durante un minuto, o quizás un par, Ron se cambiaría por ese estúpido y gordo gato de Hermione. Imagina las veces y veces que se enrosca y acurruca en ese regazo femenino que tiene que oler a ella y estar tan cálido y tan blandito… También imagina que probablemente una pequeña mano femenina le daría caricias sin fin, de esas que te dejan la espalda fría y la piel tan caliente que reaccionas enseguida….

Mientras tanto Hermione coge la primera sábana… Ya no le queda más sitio en los cordeles más bajos, y los de arriba están un poco más altos.. Con un poco de fuerza, si lanzara la sábana, caería quizás por el otro lado. Y ni corta ni perezosa, empieza a intentarlo. Imposible. Mierda…

La mariposa, esa que el gran gato pelirrojo que está tumbado ha espantado, mientras se rascaba la tripa y contemplaba a Hermione, ha ido volando poco a poco, y se ha posado en el sujetador rosa….

Quién fuera mariposa.

Ron se levanta lentamente. Despacio. No quiere siquiera hacer crujir la hierba del patio. No quiere que esa mariposa bata las alas y ocasione reacciones en cadena1. Porque para éso ya tiene bastante con las que está notando ahí debajo. Se despereza un poco, se estira. Y se acerca a Hermione.

En ese momento ella estira los brazos y consigue pasar la tela blanca al otro lado. Pero Hermione contempla asombrada que no son sus brazos los que están sobre la sábana, sino otros, más fuertes, más largos, musculados. Surcados de miles, millones de pecas…Y nota una sombra sobre ella, reflejada en el lienzo blanco. Tras ella el vacío es tan pequeño, y esos brazos que la han ayudado a pasar la tela, esos mismos brazos que la rodean, se acercan más y más a los suyos…. Distancias que se cierran.

La mariposa revolotea, primorosa, ajena al movimiento de miles de hormonas, a ese crujir de pieles, a esa disminución de espacios. Confiada, se posa en la mano de Hermione, y ahí se queda. Los tres paralizados. Los tres formando uno, dibujados en sombras sobre la sábana de matrimonio de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Ron junta más los brazos, sobre los de Hermione. Siente el latir de las venas, y el recorrido de la sangre por cada una de ellas. Nota el vello erizado, y un ligero temblor, que ruge interno desde puntos oscuros y bajos. Su mano se acerca a la mariposa, y ésta vuela, justo en el instante en que las manos se acaban juntando….

Hermione no oye nada… si acaso, el flop flop blanco y crujiente de las sábanas, con las que el viento hace mil bailes. No oye siquiera la respiración ajena, en su espalda, ni la escasez de centímetros entre ambos. Sólo oye el calor de su sangre, y nota las venas de esa otra carne, que siguen caminos similares a los suyos, y ese calor opuesto, traspasándola...

Ni siquiera son conscientes del cruch cruch de otras sandalias por el caminillo de gravilla que va de la casa al cobertizo…

-Mamá me ha dicho que os diga que ha hecho té, que si queréis…

Ron pega un salto, y en ese momento podría ser ese gato de antes, porque cuando Ginny pasa al otro lado de la sábana, donde se encuentran los otros dos, Hermione está rígida, tiesa, toda roja y Ron más atrás, como a cinco pasos mirando hacia abajo y moviendo el pie, como pegándole pataditas a algo….

(continuará)

1 Teoria del caos


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuarto sentido: oído _

**KNOKIN' ON HEAVENS DOOR**

Durante toda la tarde, el silencio en la casa ha sido extremadamente agobiante. Hasta Molly Weasley se ha percatado de que algo no cuadraba. Mientras Hermione corta las zanahorias para la guarnición de la cena, sentada, en la cocina, Molly Weasley tararea una cancioncilla y la mira de reojo. Algo ha pasado. Tiene la certeza, pero sabe que no puede preguntarle directamente. Ya no son esos niños de hace unos años, éso lo sabe. Aunque hará todo lo posible por evitar que se expongan. Porque para ella, ellos siguen siendo sus niños. Incluidos Harry y Hermione.

Hermione se levanta con el cuenco a rebosar de láminas naranjas y se dirige al fregadero. Los días escoceses son extraños. Tienen una luz a veces muy pálida, y otras tan quebrada… Tantas horas de luz, la descentran. Prefiere los inviernos. Cuellos rodeados de lana, esa lana que la señora Weasley siempre teje para ellos. Jamás le ha dicho a nadie que el mejor regalo que le han hecho fue las navidades pasadas. Y que lo guarda como oro en paño. Un jersey Wesley. Hasta hace un año, Molly siempre le regalaba unos guantes, un gorro o una bufanda. Pero el año pasado se encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina de Grimault Place un paquete alargado, prieto y enrollado con un lazo azul celeste. Cuando lo abrió, Hermione hubo de contener la emoción, porque lo que ella hubiera deseado era pegar saltitos de alegría y llorar emocionada. Pero claro, estaba toda la familia, hasta los gemelos, y apoyado en la puerta…. Sirius.

Hermione siente un nudo en la garganta. Como cada vez que los recuerdos le pegan de golpe, mientras está distraída. Mientras el grifo escurre hilos e hilos de agua sobre las verduras recién cortadas, Hermione piensa en esos recuerdos….. ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que algo que es nuestro presente se convierta en un recuerdo?

Tras la cena, ella y Ginny se han subido al cuarto. Hace rato que los señores Weasley se han acostado, y Ron está huraño. Mañana llega Harry, y aunque él no lo diga, está preocupado. Además, prefiere quedarse con Ginny. Está tan nerviosa… Las dos, en la habitación de paredes malvas…. La habitación de Ginny es tan segura, cálida… Ginny tumbada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, mientras revuelca todos los cajones, buscando qué suéter se pondrá mañana.

-¿Éste me queda bien Hermione?

Hermione sigue volando, con el libro abierto, a mil y un pasos del suelo. De pronto, la voz de Ginny se eleva, tímidamente.

-Hermione…. Te acuerdas…¿Te acuerdas de aquello que me dijiste?... aquello de que me relajara, respecto a Harry.

Hermione cierra el libro, y estira las piernas sobre la cama. Ginny la mira con esa cara que a veces tiene también Ron. Como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo. Es una sensación que le abruma un poco.

-Si Ginny.

-Pues…. Esto… yo, yo voy a quedar con otra gente.

-¿Con quién?

-Con… Con Dean.

Ginny está roja, nerviosa. Como esperando la aprobación de Hermione. Hermione la mira fijamente, y cierra el libro.

-¿Dean Thomas?. Es buen chico. Me parece una decisión acertada.

Ginny respira hondo y sonríe tristemente. Hermione sabe en qué piensa. En que las cosas serían más fáciles si Harry se quitara la venda que tiene en los ojos. Hermione sabe que Ginny está muy triste últimamente, así que intenta bromear.

-Bueno…. Por lo menos tiene un buen culo, jajajaja!

Las dos ríen, y empiezan a mantener una conversación divertida sobre los chicos de Hogwarts. Los más guapos, los más atléticos, quien está más bueno, etc….

Mientras tanto, Ron está haciendo el último encarguito de la señora Weasley: subiendo algunas de las cajas de los gemelos al desván. Ha podido hacerlo esta tarde, pero desde lo de la colada, se ha pasado toda la tarde evitando a Hermione, y durante la cena su madre le ha recordado que aún no las había subido. Así que con esfuerzo coge la caja más grande, y allá que se encamina, evitando hacer todo el ruido que pueda. No quiere que Ginny y Hermione se despierten… Si es que están dormidas, claro.

El desván está oscuro, y polvoriento. El pequeño haz de luz de la bombilla apenas sirve para iluminar un pequeño islote de madera, mientras que el resto se ve engullido por la más muda oscuridad. Ron deja la caja y se acerca a la ventana. Arriba, una luna redonda y plana. Se está tranquilo allí arriba, en medio de la semipenumbra. La pequeña ventana del desván tiene un pequeño alféizar interior donde se puede sentar…

Esta tranquilidad no se paga con nada…. Mañana…. Mañana vendrá Harry.

Su llegada le alegra, pero no puede evitar sentir a la vez una punzada de amargura. Como todo lo que tiene que ver con Harry. Porque esos dos sentimientos siempre van unidos cuando se trata de él. Alegría y amargura. Por supuesto que se alegra de estar con su amigo, pero su llegada significa cosas graves, significa volver a sentir el peligro, a arriesgarse, a luchar… Y él está harto de luchar. No es que sea un cobarde, pero a veces….

A veces es duro, incluso para un Weasley.

-……… No me digas que no tiene un buen culo- la voz de Ginny sube, como un pequeño murmullo. Ron se queda perplejo y asombrado… "¿Qué demonios?"…

La ranura de la calefacción hace que la voz de Ginny, que tan claramente oye Hermione, le llegue un poco distorsionada a Ron, dos pisos más arriba. Pero aún así, a pesar de la distancia, oye las risas femeninas, adolescentes…

Alguna vez es un cuchicheo, pero en general oye perfectamente.

Ron escucha atentamente…Ni siquiera se para a pensar si es correcto o no lo que hace.

-….Claro que yo sé de uno que lo tiene mejor- Ginny ríe un poquito, y pone una voz medio afectada medio nerviosa- Y no me digas que porque Harry es como un hermano, no te has fijado.

A Ron se le enciende la cara, y algo parecido como una mano invisible le abofetea fuertemente…. "No por favor… Que no diga que le gusta…."

-Es cierto, está bien- La voz de Hermione se oye un poco más fluida. "Mierda"…. El monstruo de la inseguridad se está instalando hondo en el pecho de Ron… " No quiero oír nada más de Hermione…Nada más".. Pero Ron sigue clavado, imposible moverse de esa ventana, de ese pequeño agujero que lo mete de lleno en la privacidad de Hermione. Para Ron es extraño oírle hablar de algo que no sean pociones o libros de historia de Hogwarts. Últimamente ella le está dando bastantes sorpresas. Cada vez se aleja más de esa Hermione huraña que se escondía tras los libros mientras los demás se tumbaban al césped esperando el verano…

-Está más que bien...- Ginny insiste, mientras su risita nerviosa caracolea en los oídos de Ron- Aunque claro… No es "quien-tú-ya-sabes".

Ummmm… ¿Cómo?... Los sentidos de Ron se han puesto alerta. ¿Otra vez ese mierda cejijunto?...Vamos, no me jo… Incluso de forma clandestina Hermione le tiene que torturar con el búlgaro ese…

La voz de Hermione tiene un matiz defensivo… Como si le costara admitir o hablar de ello. Y Ginny tira y tira del hilo, porque sabe que de esta madeja, Hermione no puede zafarse,… Hace años que está enredada hasta las trancas en ese ovillo.

-Oh, por favor, calla- Hermione ríe, pero contesta nerviosa- Siempre estás igual… Te lo digo y te lo repito: no hay nada que hacer.

¿Nada que hacer?... Ron está confuso… ¿Cómo que no? si el pesado ése no para de enviarle cartas, y siempre le está invitando para que lo visite….

-Vamos Hermione… No seas mala. Admite que te gusta un poquito. Un poquito…Va…Vengaaaaaa- Ginny emplea su mejor tono de sonsacadora. Ron lo conoce. Con él consiguió su póster de la final de los Chudly Cannons.

-Que no, pesada.

-Qué mentirosa eres…. Un día de estos, te daré veritaserum y tendrás que admitirlo… Por lo menos di que tengo razón.

-Ummm… sí, bueno… Éso es cierto. Tiene un buen culo.

Ron escucha la risita contenida de Ginny, y su voz triunfante.

-¿Ves como yo tenía razón?... Sí te gusta, un poquito, aunque no lo quieras admitir.

-Sólo he dicho que me gusta el culo de tu hermano, nada más.

Justo en ese momento Ron nota como toda la sangre se le agolpa en un microsegundo en la cara…..

-De hecho- Asevera Hermione como si estuviera hablando sobre las propiedades de la amortentia- Los Weasleys tenéis que estar orgullosos, porque tenéis el mejor culo de Hogwarts….

En ese momento, si a Ron le hubieran pinchado en alguna parte del cuerpo que no fuera la cara, no le habrían encontrado ni gota de sangre. Mareado, y asombrado, sonríe… "El mejor culo de Hogwarts"….

Por lo menos, algo es algo….

_Quinto sentido: olfato_

Es por la mañana, y Ron apenas ha dormido. Así que hoy se levanta un poco más tarde. Está exhausto. Dándo vueltas en la cama, entre el calor, y esos otros calores que le pegaban debajo del estómago…. Mierda de noche. Ahora tiene un humor de mil perros del demonio… ni todos los Fluffys unidos tendrían peor humor que él. Con el pantalón del pijama a medio caer, se dirige a la ducha. El agua lava sus malos humores, los estira y desenrosca de sus cabellos, y los arrastra en espirales por el agujero del desagüe… Mientras, tararea una de esas canciones muggles que últimamente escucha. No quiere que cuando Hermione y Harry hablen de esos grupos del mundo muggle, él se quede fuera. Ya no quiere estar ausente ni un minuto más en la vida de Hermione. Quiere saber, aprender todo de ella. Saber sus gustos, qué es lo que desayuna por la mañana, como coge la pluma para hacer sus centímetros, como se anuda el pelo en esas coletas tan raras, como su piel se eriza por el frío, y como es capaz de estornudar hasta tres veces seguidas…. Cómo se muerde cuando piensa el labio inferior…. Quiere hacer un estudio completo como si Hermione fuera Pociones o Herbología. Y sacar la nota máxima. En eso sí que se aplicaría.

Mientras coge la esponja, la lluvia intermitente de gotas sinuosas le recorren, lentamente, lamiendo poquito a poco cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo. En estos momentos, Ron ya no es él. Porque en estos momentos, esos millones de gotas que lo abrazan y lo absorben, lo han deshecho poco a poco, y siente como sus músculos se aflojan, y su respiración, que emite jadeos breves y bajitos, se acompasa poco a poco al ritmo del agua. El vaho va ganando lentamente la estancia, y los pulmones se le encharcan de humedad, y también de otra cosa. No lo sabe decir claro, pero cree que es una sensación que apenas ha experimentado, pero que desea a toda costa. Coge el jabón, y aplica una porción generosa en la esponja. El agua le golpea fuertemente, y cuanto más fuerte lo hace, más le crece de dentro esa sensación que apenas antes había experimentado. Por lo menos no así, de esa forma…. Esa sensación primitiva, salvaje…. Si ahora estuviera delante, se transformaría en la bestia, para poder hincarle los dientes a la indefensa presa….

El jabón hace espumas sicodélicas en su piel tan blanca, y las burbujas chorrean y chorrean, formando pequeños charcos en el suelo de la bañera…. Y así como si fuera algo inesperado, a Ron le viene de repente. Ese olor. A lilas, a dulzura extrema, a ella….. El jabón con el que se está bañando es el de Hermione, lo ha cogido equivocado…Y de forma consciente, o quizás febrilmente, Ron se nota, apretando la esponja, grande, espumosa, blanca en exceso, por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Y sueña que su boca se abre, al girar hacia atrás la cabeza, y no es el agua lo que saborea, son los cabellos castaños húmedos bajo una gran tormenta, y esos labios también húmedos, abiertos…mojados. La esponja se aprieta y se mete en rincones, en esquinas de su cuerpo, y piensa en esas pequeñas manos, en esos dedos diminutos, pero sumamente ágiles. Lo que daría Ron por poder tener esas manos y no esa esponja de mierda… La gravedad está dejando de tener su efecto… Ron mira hacia abajo, mientras el agua sigue chorreando… Febril, observa su erección, húmeda, mojada, como todo él, deshaciéndose bajo el agua, como él….

Una mano apoyada en las baldosas mojadas, y reflejada en ellas la cara, traspuesta, y el vaho que choca y empaña ese reflejo de esa cara que no parece la suya…. Y ese olor… Ese olor que le entra a bocanadas y que parece que sea la carne de Hermione, tan suave, tan ella…. Ese sabor dulzón, pero no demasiado. Como toda ella. Hermione…

Su mano aprieta, mueve, toma ritmo, y se imagina otra vez en su cabeza pequeños retazos de conversaciones con ella. La de anoche, con Ginny, o pequeños fragmentos de su risa. O cuando le reniega, incluso ahí en esos momentos le excita…. Y esas palabras imaginadas en la boca imaginada le entran suave, pero firmemente, mientras su mano se acomoda a ellas, y sigue su bailoteo, arriba abajo, abajo adentro…. Dios… la esponja cae al suelo… y lo último que recuerda Ron es que bajo esa cortina de agua, antes de que todo su interior se desparrame, es que el sabor de Hermione, en forma de jabón de lilas, le baja por la garganta….

Pom! Pom! Pom!

-¿Sales ya o qué?¡¡¡¡ Vas a gastar toda el agua capullo!!!! – Ginny berrea desde el otro lado de la puerta…

A los cinco minutos, con el pelo pegado a la nuca, y aún con gotitas chorreando por las piernas, Ron abre la puerta del baño.

Una bruma de vaho denso y penetrante la tira hacia atrás. Ginny lo mira primero con odio, y después, sorprendida y con un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Lilas?...

Ron sale del baño, arrastrando la toalla, murmurando mientras baja las escaleras, camino de la cocina…

-Si, lilas…te sorprendería saber lo que me encantan…

Bajando hasta la cocina, se prepara para esperar a Harry…. Aunque ahora, honestamente, le importa un carajo lo duro que pueda ser el día.

Fin.-


End file.
